


Mix or Match

by Denois



Series: NurseyDex Week 2018 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dressmaker!Dex, First Date, GNC!Nursey, Getting Together, M/M, NB!Dex, NurseyDex Week, Tailor!Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: It had taken Dex five weeks to get enough extra work projects completed so that he could afford to order good fabric. During that time, he managed to talk Ford into getting Nursey’s measurements. It took him another two weeks to draft and make a toile of the project. He went even slower on the actual project, so all told, it was ten weeks before the present was ready to be given.NurseyDex Week 2018 Day 6 - SoftFollow up from Day 4.





	Mix or Match

**Author's Note:**

> Big Thank You to [Draskireis ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draskireis) for the beta read.
> 
> Sorry this is a bit late, but I hope you enjoy.

It had taken Dex five weeks to get enough extra work projects completed so that he could afford to order good fabric. During that time, he managed to talk Ford into getting Nursey’s measurements. It took him another two weeks to draft and make a toile of the project. He went even slower on the actual project, so all told, it was ten weeks before the present was ready to be given. 

The thing was, he wasn’t sure it would be appreciated. He knew it was good. He’d been working with his mom, tailoring and sewing clothes for school dances since before he was old enough to go on the boats in the summer. 

Of course, none of their clients had been able to afford the fabrics that Nursey was used to. He’d never worked with wool and silk so fine. He was actually worried that his rough hands would ruin it, but he managed.

It was another three weeks until Nursey’s birthday, Valentine’s Day. He took on more projects, building bookcases, adjusting webpages, repairing appliances and cars, tutoring math. Anything he could fit between classes, practice, and games. 

“This was a mistake. This was a mistake.” Dex was mumbling to himself as he helped Bitty with Haus breakfast. 

“What’s a mistake, hon?” Bitty looked at him thoughtfully. 

Dex kept stirring the gravy. “Uh. I, I maybe asked someone out. Via card. And present. But they probably already have a date, so it’s just going to be embarrassing for me.”

“Hmm. Try to have some faith, honey. I’m sure it will work out. Any one would be lucky to date you.” Bitty’s assurance was nice, but it didn’t ease Dex’s worry. 

A few minutes later, the rest of the team thundered down the stairs. They all crowded around the table as Dex and Bitty put the platters of food on the table. Once everything was served and people were grabbing food, Bitty turned to Nursey.

“Ok, hon, what do you want for your birthday dinner tonight? I know it’s the big two-one so you’ll probably go out to a club or something, but you’ll still let me make you dinner first, right?” Bitty punctuated the end of his question by shoving some food into his mouth like everyone else. 

Nursey lowered his own fork. “Actually, I think I may have a date tonight.”

“Oh? You think? You’re not sure?” Bitty’s innocence sounded fake to Dex, but he was busy beating himself up for leaving the card and present on Nursey’s desk that morning. 

Of course Nursey already had something planned. Why would the most popular man on campus (now that Ransom had graduated) be dateless on Valentine’s Day? He could feel his ears burning, so he kept his face lowered to try to avoid chirps about blushing.

“Chyeah, gotta work out the details still.” 

Dex felt a foot tap against his and then hook around his ankle. He risked a glance up through his eyelashes towards Nursey sitting across from him. 

Nursey smirked. “I think it’s going to be real nice though. I’ve been thinking about how to ask them out for awhile, and then they went and beat me to it.”

Dex stood up, a little unsteady. “I gotta get to class. I’ll see you all later.” He dropped his dishes in the sink and tried to keep from running up the stairs.

There’s no way Nursey was talking about him. There was someone else that asked Nursey out, someone that he’d been wanting to ask out. He paced back and forth across the room a few times. He ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck.” He stopped and grabbed his bag. He could get to class early. 

He’d waited too long, the door opened and Nursey stepped in. Before Dex could apologize and push past, Nursey shut and locked the door. He stepped forward, his hand reaching up to Dex’s cheek. The distance closed between them and just when Dex thought that he was going to kiss him, Nursey stopped. 

“In case you didn’t get the memo, my answer is yes.” Then his lips softly brushed against Dex’s. 

Dex embarrassed himself by leaning after him as he pulled away. He was still close enough that he could feel Nursey’s smile. He reached up and pulled Nursey back in for another kiss. 

“Not to complain, but I thought that traditionally, kisses were for the end of the date, not upon accepting them. You know, traditionally.” He traced his knuckles across Nursey’s jaw.

“Traditionally, it’s bad form to ask someone out for Valentine’s Day for a first date.” Nursey leaned into his hand.

“Technically, I asked you out for your birthday.” Dex gave him a half smile.

“Technically, that’s even worse.” Nursey leaned forward and kissed him again. Nursey allowed his hands to drop down to Dex’s shoulders, rubbing them slightly. “Why did you give me two presents though? They’re both lovely, just, why two?”

Dex shrugged under his grip. “I wasn’t sure which you’d prefer. The dress would be stunning on you, but you said you only like to wear them sometimes. So the suit is in case tonight isn’t one of those times.” Dex paused and tilted his head slightly. “And I think you’ve only worn dresses alone before, so you might not be ready to go out in one.”

“Hmm. You’re right. I’ll just have to change for you when we get back.” Nursey’s smile was evil. “Where are you taking me anyway?”

“I have a reservation at Cliffsides.”

“You mean L.” Nursey raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not calling it that pretentious shit. Restaurants need names longer than a single letter.” Dex rolled his eyes at Nursey, but he was smiling. It was an old argument.

“That’s really fancy, Dex. What’s left for me to give you for Valentine’s Day.” Nursey had moved in close again and had his fingers in Dex’s hair.

Dex swallowed. “I’m sure you’ll think of something. Why don’t I actually go to class before I’m late, and you can think about it in the meantime?” He managed to extricate himself from Nursey’s grasp and make his escape from the Haus, still not entirely certain that he believed his plan had worked. 

That evening, Nursey wore the new black suit with emerald vest that he’d made, making it look like something from fashion week. Dex knew that he was bright red from his hairline all the way down, but he still hadn’t convinced himself that this was real. Nursey slipped his arm through Dex’s.

“No matching suits?”

“I can’t pull off that color green. And you were born to stand out.” Dex looked down at his own charcoal suit with just tiny pop of green polka dots on the black pocket square. He hadn’t wanted to not look like they went together at all.

Nursey ran his hand down Dex’s arm and linked their fingers together. “I disagree. I stand out because I’ve got the best looking guy on my arm. Now, let’s go. I’m starving.” 

Dex couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Did you skip lunch, or are you just insatiable?”

“Who says it can’t be both?” Nursey’s sly smile wasn’t fooling anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Dex actually made himself two suits, in case he wasn’t feeling masc that evening. He likes to be prepared. 
> 
> The dress looked stunning on Nursey.
> 
> Cliffsides, aka L, appears in my chapter fic, Long Road Home. It is the most expensive restaurant in Samwell. It was previously named Cliffsides but changed it’s name to L and Dex is not a fan.


End file.
